All Magic Comes With a Price
by Shirley Kil
Summary: Rumpel and Belle discover a young woman lost in the forest of Storybrooke. A young women with a secret and a past connection that will could destroy the Dark One. (I've recently become a fan of OUAT and since I normally write stories about Criminal Minds on FF, I thought I'd give this show a try. If you're a OUAT fan please let me know what you think of this story. Thx.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(New Orleans)

Odeene began to pray.

She was in deep trouble, and today her tarot cards had cast a cloud of misery over her small shop.

There weren't many who remained of their kind. Those still endowed with the old magic. In the entire state there were only a few who remained true to the old ways.

Shadow would come today and with him his black magic. Odeene knew he'd struck a deal with his friends on the other side; a deal so powerful that even using every ounce of light she could – she would not be able to defeat him.

But defeat wasn't what she had in mind. The magic she would use today would cost her more than just her life. Today she would give up both her life and her soul.

Magic required a price.

The bell over the door of her shop jingled and she turned to find the only person left who mattered to her.

Odeene swallowed the large knot in her throat and forced a smile, "Tiana! Come in child."

Tiana quickly made her way past the different colored bottles and planted a quick kiss on Odeene's cheek. She had grown into a beautiful woman with a heart filled with love and hope. Odeene couldn't be prouder if she'd been her own daughter.

"Mamma Odie, why have you closed the shop? Marti Gras is only a week away and the streets are filled with tourists needing their fortunes told."

Odeene tried to smile but knowing Shadow would be here soon took all the happiness out of her.

If Odeene possessed the power of the light magic – then Shadow possessed all that was dark.

"Happy birthday, child." Odeene whispered, her heart breaking, her body trembled as she sat down at the table she used to read the tarot cards for the tourist.

Tiana was at her side, instantly. "Mamma? Mamma what's wrong?"

The bell rang again.

Odeene looked up to see Shadow. He'd aged since she struck the deal, but then so had she.

Odeene had one chance to save Tiana. And only one.

"We're closed," Tiana stood in front of her and Odeene smiled. Tiana was no match for Shadow, but her bravery gave Odeene the split second she needed to pull the vial of blue liquid from her apron.

Shadow towered above them. His tall, thin frame gave him an advantage over most. His skin glisten like coffee heavily laced with thick cream. But it was his eyes that stopped you. Eyes as black as coal, hooded with thick white brows.

"Dear child, I'm not here to purchase anything." He fumbled with one of the many vials on the shelves, "On the contrary, I'm here to collect."

"You can't have her Shadow." Odeene stood in front of Tiana.

Shadow clucked his tongue and wagged a finger in her face, but Odeene didn't move.

"That wasn't our deal, Odeene."

It took every ounce of her strength not to recoil as Shadow moved his bony finger across her jaw and tilted her chin up.

"A shame you didn't join me all those years ago…" he bent and whispered against her cheek, "You're still a beautiful woman, Odeene."

Odeene swallowed. Once Shadow had been a good man. A man Odeene had loved with all her heart, but that was before…

"Mamma?" Tiana asked, "What's he talking about?"

For a long moment Odeene held Shadow's stare, then he dropped his hand and turned to Tiana.

"Twenty-one years ago, your _Mamma_ made a deal. I've simply come to collect." He hissed.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Tiana tugged on her arm, but Odeene kept her eyes on Shadow.

Shadow turned and ran a finger over a shelf flicking the dust from his fingertips as he looked around her shop.

"Didn't she tell you?" Shadow asked.

Odeene pulled Tiana behind her with one hand, and grasped the vial tighter with the other.

Shadow straightened to his full height. "You." He grinned, "You my dear are the deal."

Tiana sucked in a deep breath and Odeene felt a tiny piece of her heart break.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Tiana asked, placing a gentle hand on Odeene's shoulder.

Shadow sighed, as if he were already bored with the conversation. "Your real parents made a deal with me," he splayed his hand against his chest and bowed with a show of false humility, "I kept my end of the bargain of course, but when it came time for them to pay…" he began circling the two women, "They refused."

"Of course," he stopped in front of Odeene, "I couldn't allow anyone to break a deal with me, so I took the one thing they loved most."

Odeene could feel Tiana's eyes on her, but she couldn't bear to look at her.

Tiana whispered, "You took me?"

Shadow gestured nonchalantly with his hands.

Odeene took a deep breath. "Yes child, he did. When I found out what he'd done, I…I…" she took a deep breath, "I struck a deal with him."

Tiana moved to face her, "What?" She yelled.

Odeene nodded. "I couldn't let him keep you." She blinked back the tears she'd been fighting, "I loved your Mamma and Daddy so much. I couldn't let him take you."

"So you made a deal with…." Tiana stopped.

"Careful dearie." Shadow grinned.

Tiana ignored him and turned her fury back to Odeene.

"What deal?"  
Shadow stepped up behind Tiana and Odeene knew she only had seconds to act, but there was so much to say.

"I would raise you as my own until your twenty-first birthday."

Shadow whispered in her ear, "At which time you would be returned to me."

Tiana turned to face him, "And you expect me to just walk out of here with you?"

Tiana backed away from them both. Her gaze focused on Shadow, "Why now? What is it you want from me?"

Odeene watched as Shadow stepped away. He pulled a golden vial from beneath his shirt, "I have a certain Prince who's in debt to me. Much the same as your parents were." He tugged on the chain, causing the vial to glow red and sway back and forth. "It seems he's missing and I am going to need your help in finding him."  
Odeene opened her palm to reveal the vial she'd been hiding.

Shadow froze. His eyes began to glow as red as the vial around his neck, "You!" He screamed.

Odeene smiled. This was her moment, and she was going to cherish it. "Yes Shadow. Me. Did you think I was going to let you take this child and use her? Did you think that after you murdered her parents I would ever let you get your demonic hands on her?"

"Mamma Odie?" Tiana whispered.

Odeene ignored the plea from Tiana. She had to keep her focus on Shadow if this was going to work.

Shadow trembled with anger and rushed towards her, but Odeene stood firm.

"You took Naveen!"

Odeene smiled.

"You can't break the deal! It was fair and binding!" He screamed.

"I'm not breaking the deal," Odeene whispered as she walked up to him her own mouth a breath from his.

"What?" He hissed.

Odeene yanked the vial from Shadow's neck and tossed it and hers at Tiana.

A blue mist rose from the floor and encircled Tiana, and Odeene fell to the floor as she watched Tiana disappear.

"What did you do?" Shadow grabbed her and shook her as he lifted her from the floor.

Odeene laughed, "You see, Shadow – you can have her, if…"

Shadow let her fall to the floor.

Odeene wiped a tear from her face. He would kill her now, but at least Tiana and Naveen were safe.

"You sent them to Storybrooke?"

Odeene pushed herself from the floor, her knee's wobbling her body trembling, but her voice was strong as she faced him. "Yes Shadow, they are in Storybrooke. It was your brother, Rumpelstiltskin who banished you from Storybrooke, wasn't it?" Odeene stared at the spot where only moments Tiana had been.

Her reason for living, vanished now and forever in a mist.

Odeene could feel the heat from the ball of fire and rage Shadow was creating. He would kill her soon.

"My brother is a coward, who never had the courage to take what he wanted!" Shadow screamed.

Odeene laughed, "Your brother has found what he desired, Shadow."

Shadow had reached back with the fireball, but stopped, his hand and the deadly orange orb poised in mid-air.

"It's not possible," he whispered. "How?"

It was Odeene's turn to circle him. "You didn't get an invitation to the wedding?" Odeene mocked him with everything she could. "It seems your brother has married."

Shadow turned to face her, "Impossible, who could love such a beast?"  
Odeene curtsied, in much the same manner as his bow had been to her and Tiana. "Her name is Belle."

Odeene waited. Shadow would kill her now. She'd taken his prize and sent Tiana and Naveen to the one place he could never go, and she'd taken the satisfaction of knowing the one man who'd ever truly defeated him was no longer miserable and alone – but loved. She'd won.

But magic came with a price.

Shadow grabbed her throat and pulled her close. "I should kill you, but I won't."

Odeene couldn't hide her surprise, "What? Why?"  
He threw her to the floor and marched towards the door.

"Letting you live without Tiana is a more fitting punishment."

Odeene stared at him.

Shadow opened the door, but turned before leaving. He waved his hand and a green mist washed over her.

"No, the best punishment is allowing you to live forever without your precious daughter."

Odeene watched as Shadow disappeared into the crowded street.

He was right.

Living forever without Tiana was a fate worse than death. The magic she'd used to defeat Shadow and insure Tiana's safety had come at a great price.

But all magic came with a price.


	2. Chapter 2

All Magic Comes With a Price

Tiana opened her eyes. Was it possible to ache – _everywhere_? She tried to sit up, but the pain was too intense. She could hear someone walking nearby and what sounded like water trickling through a creek bed. She looked up at the tall thick trees towering overhead. She was in a forest.

"Rumpel! Come quick!"

Someone was beside her. Tiana tried to move, to speak, to…_something_, but she couldn't.

A man joined them.

Tiana felt adrenaline shoot through her like an electrical current. It was Shadow! The man who'd been…who'd been…the memory was all foggy and her head hurt. She couldn't think.

"Please Shadow, take me." Tiana had to protect Mamma Odie, "Please, just leave her alone."

Darkness swept over her and Tiana knew she was losing consciousness. She made one last plea, "Don't hurt her. I'll go with you, Shadow. Just leave her alone."

Tiana woke to the soft beeping of a heart monitor. She was in worst shape than she thought.

She looked around and realized she was in a hospital and the monitor wasn't hooked up to her but to a patient in the next bed.

"Hello."

It was the woman she'd seen earlier.

"Hello." Tiana whispered. "Where am I?" Tiana liked this woman, her face was kind and her smile inviting.

"You're in Storybrooke."

Tiana reached to touch her throbbing head, and found a large lump on her forehead. "Storybrooke? What parish is that in?"

The woman looked confused, "Parish? I don't understand. You're in Storybrooke, Maine."

Tiana gasped, "Maine? Maine? How did I get here?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Tiana turned to face the doorway and saw the man she'd thought had been Shadow.

The woman stood and walked towards him, and Tiana watched as she gently placed a loving hand on his chest.

"Now Rumpel, there is plenty of time for questions later." She turned back towards her and motioned to the table beside the bed. "I brought you some books to read when you're feeling up to it, and if you need anything my card is inside. Is there someone I can call for you?"

Tiana smiled. The woman was kind to reach out to a total stranger, and she _had_ mistook the man for Shadow. She owed them and the least she could do until she figured out how she had gotten into this mess was to be polite.

"Thank you…umm…I'm sorry, I don't know your name? Tiana fought the overwhelming desire to sink into the bed and sleep.

"Well, we haven't exactly had time for proper introductions." She smiled again, "I'm Belle and this is my husband Rumpel."

Tiana didn't like this Rumpel fellow, but she was drawn to Belle, and right now she needed a friend. She wasn't sure how much of her inability to think was due to the medication and how much of what she felt was just her own intuition.

"I'm Tiana Morgan." She tried to smile, but every part of her still hurt.

"It's very nice to meet you Tiana. You get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

Tiana watched as they turned to go. "Oh, Mr…" Tiana didn't feel comfortable calling the man by his first name.

He must have understood her hesitation as he said, "Mr. Gold."

Tiana did her best to hide her apprehension as she continued, "I have no idea how I got here, Mr. Gold." Tiana took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, "But I'm going to find out."

"As am I dearie, as am I."


	3. Chapter 3

All Magic Comes With a Price

Chapter 3

Tiana stared down at the pages of one of the books Belle had brought her. She'd remained in her room until she couldn't stay any longer. Grabbing a book, she made her way to the waiting room on her floor and tried to focus on the events of the last few days.

She'd awakened early this morning to find flowers and a small bag of toiletries on the bedside table of her room.

Belle was truly a remarkable woman.

Frustrated, she stood and walked to the large glass window overlooking the town. The hospital was hectic with doctors and nurses coming and going, so no one paid her much attention.

One thing she did know, the daily lives of the people here left a sliver of certainty in her heart. This was not where she was supposed to be.

The question she found she asked herself most often was, how she got here. The pieces of the puzzle were taking shape, but they were just that – pieces. She could no more put them together, than she could fly.

A gentle rain had begun to coat the windows with translucent droplets, and Tiana traced a single drop on its path down the pane. It hurried to get to the puddle below and she found herself willing it downward, longing to push it back to its family but like her mysterious journey to Storybrooke, time and distance frustrated the effort.

She remembered walking into a room – a room filled with brightly colored bottles and jars. There had been a woman – her mother? And a man.

It was the man she remembered best.

There had been something so vile about him – something she feared. The same fear she felt when she met Belle's husband.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, he stepped to the window.

"Good morning, Ms. Morgan."

Tiana focused on a large clock tower in the distance, "Good morning Mr. Gold."

"My wife asked me to drop by and see if there is anything you require?"

Tiana turned and faced him. "Your wife is very kind, Mr. Gold. I suppose I have her to thank for the overnight bag of toiletries I found in my room?"

He faced her then, a tiny trace of a smile lit up his face. "Yes."

"And the flowers? Were they from Belle also?"

He almost looked surprised. "Why – no. Have you been in Storybrooke such a short time and already have a secret admirer?"

Tiana felt the sting of his remark.

"I'm sorry." He splayed his hand across his chest, "I don't have my wife's faith in others."

"You're very fortunate to have someone who cares for you so deeply." Tiana offered, neither accepting or dismissing his apology.

"Yes," he paused and for a brief second, Tiana could see in his eyes just how much Belle meant to him.

"Well, if you are sure there is nothing I can do for you…" He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Tiana did need something, and she somehow she knew he was the one person who could help her get it.

He turned and stared at her. "Yes?"

Tiana felt as if she were about to make a deal with the devil himself. A chill shimmied up her spine and she jumped as the rain outside transformed itself into a violent thunderstorm.

"The last thing I remember is a shop in New Orleans. There was a woman and a man…" she forced her eyes to meet Gold's. "A man who looked a lot like you, Mr. Gold."

Gold looked perplexed, but Tiana had a strong feeling it was all an act.

"Are you suggesting I brought you here from Louisiana? I assure you Ms. Morgan, I've been here for quite some time."

Tiana didn't know what to think. Trying to decipher Gold's words were like trying to hold a wisp of smoke from a candle. He never said anything you could hold on to.

She shook her head, "Of course. It's just frustrating, that's all." She offered the excuse knowing somehow he wouldn't care.

He walked over to the table she'd been sitting at earlier and picked up the book she'd tried to read. She watched as he turned on the tiny lamp. A shadow fell across the table.

"Perhaps if you stop forcing yourself to remember, it will all come back to you?"

He handed her the book and Tiana watched as he walked away.

Frustrated she sat down by the table and opened the book. He was right. She turned to the bookmark and moved closer to the lamp. A shadow fell across the pages.

A shadow.

Shadow!

Tiana snapped the book closed and ran to search the hallway for Gold.

The man in the shop!

His name!

His name had been Shadow!

She looked at the lamp and then down the hall.

Had he known? Had Mr. Gold led her to the memory?


	4. Chapter 4

All Magic Comes With a Price

Chapter Four

Tiana looked at her tattered clothes. One thing was for certain, however she arrived in Storybrooke, the journey hadn't been an easy one and her clothes had taken the brunt of it.

She sighed and tossed her jeans and shirt in the trash.

"I thought you might need these."

Tiana turned to see Belle standing in doorway holding a pair of jeans, a blouse and pretty scarf. She shook her head in amazement, "Why are you so nice to me, Belle?"

Belle smiled and handed her the clothing.

"Believe it or not, I was once in your shoes. I woke up without a clue to who I was and…someone helped me. Now it's my turn to return the favor." She pointed to the bathroom, "Why don't you see how those fit? Dr. Whale tells me you're scheduled for release tomorrow. He suggested a walk around town might be just the thing you need to jog your memory – see if anything looks familiar?"

"You went through this too?" Ever since she'd awakened Tiana felt as if no one could understand how frustrated she felt, "I thought I was the only one." She laughed, "I guess I was having my own little pity party."

Belle gave her a slight smile as a faraway look washed over her face, "No. Believe it or not, memory loss happens quite frequently in Storybrooke."

Tiana looked down at the clothing. She'd never been one to sit idly by waiting for the things she wanted. Hard work and sacrifice had become something of a mantra for her to live by. No matter what happened she'd find a way to pay Belle back for her kindness.

Tiana stood with the clothes, "I'd like to see your town Belle, and you're right. Perhaps I'll remember why I came to Storybrooke."

Belle smiled and nodded. "I'll wait in the lobby."

(Later that day at Granny's)

Tiana toyed with the remaining fries on her plate. The hamburgers she and Belle ordered had been fabulous, and the walk had allowed her to stretch her sore muscles.

She tuned out of the conversation Belle was having with Granny. Storybrooke was having a book fair and it seemed everyone in town had to stop Belle to discuss some detail of the upcoming event.

Tiana watched as someone ran past the dinner.

Running.

She closed her eyes trying to hold on to the memory. She could see herself in a marsh – no a swamp! She'd been running. She could see her feet pounding against the ground, and hear the sounds of the bayou creatures as she ran.

"Tiana?"

She opened her eyes. Belle and Granny were staring at her.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"Are you alright?" Belle reached out and placed her hand gently on Tiana's arm. "Perhaps this has been too much. I should get you back to the hospital."

"No." Tiana couldn't return now. Not now that some of her memories were returning. "Belle, I just remembered something."

Belle's face lit up, "Tiana! That's wonderful!"

"I remember I use to run. I think I must have been training for…" She shook her head, "For…something. I was in a marsh or swamp, and I was running."

"Perhaps that's what you were doing when we found you in the forest?" A voice behind her asked. "If you return, it might _jog _your memory more?"

Tiana watched as Belle slid over to allow room for her husband. She laughed at his joke and gently squeezed his arm.

"Perhaps I will. After all I remembered a name after you left yesterday." Tiana watched Gold carefully. If he had purposely led her towards the name of the man, he was careful to hide it.

"Really? That's wonderful. Is it someone we can call for you dearie?" He asked.

Tiana shook her head, "No. I think he was a customer in the shop. I…only remember his name."

Breathless Belle asked, "What was it?"

Tiana fumbled with the scarf Belle had brought her.

"Shadow." She looked up at Gold, "His name was Shadow."

Tiana watched as Gold's hand closed in a tight fist.

She hadn't imagined it.

He had pushed her into remembering.

She turned her focus to Belle. There must be some good in the man, because whenever Belle looked at him her face lit up and her smile became brighter.

Granny started to move away as the diner became busy with the lunch crowd.

"Don't forget Belle, I need someone – and as long as they can boil water, I'll take them."

Tiana reached out and grabbed Granny's arm. "Do you need a help?"

"Yes, that's what I came to talk to Belle about."

Tiana bit her lip. She'd been so caught up with the new memory, she hadn't paid much attention. She smiled at Granny, "Well I'm no stranger to a kitchen." She offered.

Granny eyed her, then jerked a thumb in the direction of the kitchen. "Tell ya what. If you whip up something decent from the seafood I got in this morning and my customers don't keel over, you got a job."

Tiana stood, "Where's my apron?"

"Tiana, you can't just start working so soon after your accident!" Belle whispered.

Tiana smile at her new friend, "Belle, if I have to sit in that hospital room one more minute, I'll will lose whatever's left of my mind. I need to do _something_."

Granny brought over an apron and held it out. "This is just a test, mind you. If I don't like the food – no deal."

Tiana quickly put the apron on and untied the scarf from her neck, using it to tie up her loose hair.

"Deal." She told Granny as she made her way to the kitchen. She turned to wink at Belle, "Tonight's special is gumbo, Belle. Be sure to stop by. I owe you a meal at least."


	5. Chapter 5

All Magic Comes With a Price

Chapter Five (New Orleans)

Odeene paced the small shop. Ever since she'd sent Tiana and Prince Nadeen to Storybrooke, Shadow had made it his business to keep someone watching her at all times.

She made sure to stick to a strict schedule, always opening and closing her shop at the same time. Taking the same path to and from errands each time. Her hopes were Shadow and his friends would grow bored and when the moment came they looked away she would be ready – she would find a way to get to Storybrooke.

The bell above her door announced a customer and Odeene smoothed her hair back in place as she turned.

The boy in front of her was young, barely twenty. He was tall and like so many of the men his age, he obviously spent an exhaustive amount of time in the gym.

Odeene smiled. "Can I help you?"

"I don't have a lot of time," he stopped and stared at the spot where Tiana had made her trip through a portal to Storybrooke. "Tiana is safe, but she's with him."

Odeene felt her breath catch in her throat.

"You must listen to me. Her memory is slowly returning."

Odeene gasped. "Who are you? How do you know about Tiana?"

He closed the distance between them and stood towering over her. "Rumpelstiltskin has Tiana, and is manipulating her memory, Mamma Odie. She remembers Shadow, she remembers this shop. It will only be a matter of time before Rumpel finds a way to reunite with Shadow. I don't think either of us wants that."

Odeene shook her head. When the people of Storybrooke were yanked from the Enchanted Forest, there were a few who were scattered beyond the town limits – for good reason.

Odeene grabbed a chair and melted into it. Separating Shadow and Rumpel had been part of the curse. The two men were powerful on their own but together…together they were lethal.

"What can I do?" She whispered.

"We must find a way to prevent whatever Rumpel is up to. Somehow plant false memories and make sure Tiana believes them."

Odeene stared at the young man.

"Who are you?"

He walked to the door and lifted the blind. "You know that you are being watched, Mamma Odie?"

She nodded, watching him. "Of course. Shadow is hoping he can catch me trying to escape."

He turned to look at her.

Odeene narrowed her eyes, waiting.

He sighed, "My names is Louis. I knew Tiana's parents."

Odeene stood, grabbing the back of the chair for support. "That's not possible. You couldn't have been but a baby when they died. How do you know them?"

"It's true I was just a hatchling, but then gators grow wickedly fast in the bayou." He grinned.

Odeene gasped.

His teeth gleamed against his dark brown skin, and for a moment she thought she heard the sharp snap of a gators jaws closing.


End file.
